The Adventures of Tintin: The DiAzio Dynasty
by LittleRed1997
Summary: When Antoinette DiAzio's wealthy wine maker father goes missing, she turns to Tintin and Snowy for help. Brief romance. Lots of shooting. I suck at summeries. Just read my story!
1. Chapter 1

"Hush now, Snowy," The young Belgian journalist scoffed, trying to silence his fox terrior, who had awoken him at four in the morning.

Snowy let out another howl and ran to the apartment door.

"TINTIN FOR GOODNESS SAKES SHUT YOUR DOG UP!" Cried the sharp, brittle, nasally voice of Mrs. Finch, the woman who lived downstairs of the apartment building. Tintin sighed, then dragged himself out of bed and walked towards tthe door, letting the cold give him an icy embrace.

Given the fact that he was Tintin, usually when someone knocks on his door early in the morning, he ends up getting kidnapped, bashed in the head, or shot at. Therefore, he stopped, grabbed his pistol, then continued towards the door.

"Snowy," Tintin said softy, raising the gun to eye-level "When I open the door, you trip the attacker, so they can't hurt us."

Snowy let out a low growl which symbolized that he understood what his ginger-haired master was instructing him to do. Tintin nodded, then opened the door and let Snowy trip the attacker.

Erm... Two attackers.

As Snowy violently shook the pant legs of the two men, one of them cried out: "Tintin! It's Thomson and Thompson!"

"Snowy!" Tintin yelled., shooing the dog off the two police officers. "Gentlemen," Tintin aid while helping his friends to their feet and turned on the apartment light. "Why on Earth are you at my flat at such an early hour? My apologies for Snowy attacking you; but in the past when someone knocks on my door, I end up getting bashed in the head with something,"

"And we apologize for disturbing your slumber!" Thompson said, a bit too cheerfully: seeing as the sun hadn't even rose yet. "But, we have a girl down at the station. She said her father is missing. We'd like you to investigate."

"Can it wait until the morning?"

"I'm afraid not," Thomson sighed. Unlike his co-worker, he knew what time it was. Judging by the lack of enthusiasm in his voice, he was equally as tired as Tintin. "She asked for you personally,"

"For me?" Tintin questioned.

"Yes, she says she wants the best around." Thompson replied. Tintin couldn't help but blush. The best around? How kind.

"Very well," He smiled "Let me get dressed and I'll be right over."


	2. Chapter 2

As Snowy and Tintin walked down the halls to Thompson and Thomson's office, he noticed all the framed newpapaers had his picture on the front page. The best around, Tintin thought to himself. Really? Of course, people always told him he was brilliant, but he always tried staying humble: no one likes a bragger.

"Ah, Tintin," Thompson greeted "Right this way,"

The first thing Tintin noticed when he walked into the office, was a petite girl with short, curly hair and velvet brown eyes. Judging by the brand name and quality of her dress, she was from a wealthy family. She was weeping in the chair facing the desk. While doing so, her head was slightly tilted down and she clutched several used tissues.

"Miss," Tintin said, walking over to the weeping girl in the chair, then knelt down so their eyes met. "What's your name?"

"Antoinette DiAzio," she said with a french accent rolling off her tounge.

"Ah, you're french." Tintin stated.

She nodded.

"Tell me, Ms. DiAzio, what brings you here?"

"I told you: her father went missing!" Thomson piped up.

Tintin raised his hand to silence Thomson. "I just want to hear what she has to say. Go on, Ms. DiAzio,"

"My father..." She sniffed.

"I heard," Tintin sighed "Do you have any knowledge on where he may be located?"

She shook her head "Non, Misiour Tintin, that's why I came here; I wanted the best person looking for my father."

Tintin's face flushed with pride.

"I've seen you in the newpapers," She continued. "I've seen how magnificent you are at mysteries... solving them that is," Snowy let out a small whine and put his head in Antoinette's lap. She gave a weak smile and scratched the fox terrior behind the ear.

"Your home," Tintin started "Where are you from?"

"I was born in Nice, France," She sniffed "My father is Italian. He moved to France due to fiancial issues. That's where he met my mother,"

"You traveled from Nice to here?" Thompson asked.

"Oui, Misiour," She answered "One of my Father's workers, Stephane Atring, took me here,"

"Father's worker... DiAzio..." Tintin pondered through his thoughts until he hit him like a ton of bricks "Great snakes! The DiAzio Dynasty! Your father makes wine!"

"You've heard of us?"

"Why, of course! My friend Haddock loves your wine!"

"Captain Haddock likes our wine?" Antoinette felt a bit of joy at this fact "C'est manifique!"

"Tell me, Antoinette, where is your mother?"

She fell silent, her lower lip slightly quivered and tears streamed down her face "The police found her dead in the master bedroom... They said it was suicide... Due to grief... Overdose of pills..." She choaked up the last few words.

Tintin lifted her chin up, getting a good look at her face: she had high, round cheek bones and a little button nose. She was young and fair. She couldn't be any older than twelve. Her light, flawless skin reminded Tintin of a porcelain doll "I'm sorry I brought it up. I promise I will find your father."

She blinked away the last few tears "Oh, Merci beacoup!" She cried, then gave Tintin a tight embrace, which nearly killed him. Who knew someone so small could be so strong?

Tintin returned the embrace, then helped her to her feet "If I may, I'd like to ivestigate your home."

"Of course you may!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you ask me to accompany you to your apartment?" Antoinette asked as Tintin opened his apartment door.

"Well, whoever these people are... The people that took your father, suppose it has to do with the Dynasty, and they want the next hier?"

Antoinette's eyes lowered to the floor "You're probably right," She said quietly.

"Come one," Tintin let her in to his apartment "Let me pack my luggage, then we shall go to the airport."

Antoinette nodded and Tintin exited the room, leaving Antoinette to explore his study: scanning his desk, notes, newspapers, and everything else a brilliant journalist could possibly own. She smiled widely at a picture of Tintin and Captain Haddock holding a model ship. The headline of the newspaper was "Boy Reporter and Sea Captain Discover The Unicorn!" In the corner of the picture she found Snowy's fluffy tail, she giggled slightly. If any group of people were to be searching for her father, she was glad it was these three.

Antoinette had first discovered Tintin's stories when she was only eight years old, which would have made Tintin himself about thirteen. He had just gotten the job as a journalist and was eager for a good story. Antoinette could vaguely remember seeing the young journalist holding a large treasure map that would later be donated to a museum. She was instantly fascinated with this young boy who seemed to go on the most amazing adventures. It astonished her that someone so young could be so brave. Every new newspaper that came out was another one of Tintin's adventures, and that could entertain her for hours. He became her idol. She longed for adventure, but her father wanted her to carry on the Dynasty.

"Tintin!" Yelled a scottish brogue "Tintin I've packed and ready for the airport!"

Antoinette walked out to the living room, where she saw the sea captain himself: Captain Haddock. "Um, Misiour Haddock, you're coming to Nice with us?"

Haddock spun around on his heels into her direction "Lasse, who might you be?"

"Antoinette DiAzio," She stuck her hand out.

"DiAzio..." He mumbled while shaking her hand.

A proud smile crept to her face "I heard you liked our wine."

"DiAzio! I don't suppose you're Dominic's daughter, are you?"

"That would be me," she playfully grinned at the captain "Pleasure to meet you capta-"

"Pleasures all mine, Lasse!" Exclaimed Haddock "Please, call me Haddock!"

"Are we ready?" Tintin said, walking up to the middle aged sea captain "Haddock, do you have your things? Excellent! Lets go to the airport!"

Tintin, Antoinette, Haddock and Snowy made there way down the stairs when something whizzed passed Haddock's ear; cutting off a few strands of hair. A loud KAFLUMP came from beind, and a small, darkened, smokey cirlce emerged on the wall.

"A bullet!" Tintin shouted.

"Get down!" Antoinette shouted then pulled the two guys down to the landing of the staircase.

"Billions of blistering blue barnicles!" Haddock shouted as bullets flew by their heads.


End file.
